Hagi
'Hagi '''is the main male protagonist of the anime series ''Blood+. He is Saya Otanashi's first, and only living chevalier and also her love interest. He is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi in the Japanese version and Crispin Freeman in the English version, the former of whom also voices Kamina, Komui Lee and Laxus Dreyar. Appearance Although Hagi is over 140 years old, he maintains the look of a 25 year old man because that is the age at which he became a chevalier. Despite his origins being a complete mystery, he is said to be of Eastern European descent. He is a tall man with fair skin and jet black hair that falls to his shoulders with somewhat wavy bangs falling over his eyes. His eye color is pale blue which turns crimson when his Chiropteran powers are unleashed. He usually keeps his hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a blue ribbon. In flashbacks, he is shown to have let his hair remain unbound. Hagi is nearly always seen wearing a charcoal suit that has two front and two back tails of equal length. The jacket has a narrow black band at the waist and a black buckled band on his Chriopteran arm. He pairs the jacket with a white Barrymore shirt, charcoal trousers and black shoes. In the flashback to the Russian village sequence, he is shown bare-chested with a towel around his lower torso. He is also often seen with his cello case, both a genuine instrument vessel as well as storage for Saya's sword. Personality Hagi is shown to have a rather calm, solitary, stoic and quiet personality for the majority of the series, rarely showing his feeling or talking and when he does he only says a few sentences and speaks rather monotonously despite that he stays quiet for the majority that he is shown. It is revealed that he actually gave up showing his emotions after being shocked and disappointed during the Vietnam incident, coming to believe that as Saya's chevalier, his duties are to obey her orders and look after her well-being, keeping his deep feelings for her to himself. Hagi follows Saya and obeys her every wish, even sacrificing his own safety to ensure that Saya escapes dangerous situations. Despite being thought killed in the opera house, it is revealed at the very end of the anime that he is alive, somewhere; the evidence being a pink rose tied up with a blue hair ribbon being placed on her tomb. Hagi's love and devotion are unending and he will wait for her to re-awaken and be at her side once more. Throughout his life, even prior to becoming a chevalier, Hagi has always been loyal, not only to Saya but to her friends and family. At one point, Amshel even describes him as "a puppy following her around." The one time he disobeyed her was when Kai had convinced him to confess his love for Saya and what he wished for. He wished for her to live on because at that point she would no longer have to fight and the two soon kissed.Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Vampires Category:Former Humans Category:False Antagonist Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes from the past Category:Old Heroes